The present invention relates to the field of packaging. Specifically it relates to the packaging of steel with metal strapping and strapping seals.
To hold coils of steel together, the steel industry uses metal strapping which must necessarily be fastened together at its ends in order to form a solid band. For this purpose, a strapping seal is used. The steel closure process and the strapping seal can damage the coiled steel if the strapping seal contacts the coiled steel. Currently, in the industry, several products designed to elevate the strapping seal from the coiled steel exist. However, the inventor knows of no prior art that either teaches or shows the present invention.
FIG. 7 illustrates a prior art square piece of fiberboard having an opening at its center, and also having one set of its sides raised. This configuration does protect the steel in other packages when they are stacked atop or beneath the original package if the metal strapping crosses the thinner part of the board and the strapping seal is over the center opening.
For example, FIG. 8 illustrates a prior art square piece of fiberboard having a square die-cut opening at its center. The metal strapping is positioned so that the strapping seal crosses the fiber board over its center opening. This configuration provides protection of the coil of steel from the strapping seal. It does not protect the steel in other packages stacked beneath or atop the original package.
Both prior art forms use fiberboard ranging in thickness from 0.2 inch to 0.45 inch (0.51 to 1.14 centimeters). In both prior art forms, the material removed to form the center opening is discarded.
The present invention does not discard the material usually removed from the center of the seal protectors. Instead, the present invention uses a single H-shaped cut which does not fully cut out the center material. It folds the center material outwardly to form the second raised section of the invention. Because of this innovation, materials are fully used, which translates to cost savings. There is no waste.
Unlike the prior art, the center material folds outward to form a layer twice as thick as the original. Because of this, a material thinner than the prior art material will suffice to provide enough separation of the metal strapping and strapping seal from the coiled steel, to prevent damage to the coiled steel.
The present invention provides a cost effective product which will perform all of the functions of the previous art forms. It fully uses all material, cutting down on waste and cost.